La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje1 = The Kitchen Inc.|estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México|estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group|direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal|direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara|direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo|traductor = Alfredo Romero Mariscal Arturo Moreno Alejandra Bustos Liliana Beatriz Mammana (trailers)|adaptador_music = Gaby Cárdenas|direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes|gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay|operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal|fecha_grabacion = Diciembre 2018 (teaser trailer) Mayo-Septiembre 2019 (trailers) Octubre-Diciembre 2019 (versión final) Noviembre-Diciembre 2019 (cortos y promocionales)|version_español = 70px|pais1 = Miami, EUA|pais2 = México|pais3 = Venezuela|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2020|predecesor = La saga de Los padrinos mágicos}}Wishology 2000 '''ó '''La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 es una película de animación estadounidense que combina animación 2D con 3D de 2020, dirigida por Aidapeviva, Steve Marmel y Kyle Marshall y producida por Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies y Reybond Cartoons, en asociación con Frederator Studios, Billionfold Inc., Omation Animation Studio, Jam Filled Animation, United Plankton Pictures y Warner Bros Animation. Esta basada en la serie animada de Nickelodeon creada por este primero: Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que a su vez esta basada en la serie original de la misma cadena, creada por Butch Hartman: Los padrinos mágicos y es una secuela de La saga de Los padrinos mágicos, película de la serie original estrenada en 2009 a través de Nickelodeon. Esta es la primera película exhibida en cines y por ende, el final definitivo de la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos. Se estreno en cines internacionalmente, el 17 de enero de 2020. La película fue anunciada por Aidapeviva en su cuenta de twitter, el 18 de marzo de 2018, para después revelar mas detalles de ella en la Comic Con San Diego, el 19 de julio del mismo año. El 1ro. de enero de 2019, un teaser trailer de la película fue subido en los canales de Youtube oficiales de Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon USA y Reybond Cartoons en Estados Unidos, lanzándose el mismo día en las versiones latinoaméricanas de estos mismos, al mismo tiempo que se lanzo su póster oficial y se dio el anuncio de que sería el final de la franquicia. El 18 de mayo, sería lanzado el primer trailer oficial de la película, el cual sería subido nuevamente a los canales de Youtube oficiales de Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon USA y Reybond Cartoons en Estados Unidos, de forma simultánea en Latinoamérica, en las versiones latinoaméricanas de estos mismos, además de lanzar su segundo póster oficial. El 18 de julio, en la Comic Con San Diego 2019, sería lanzado el segundo trailer oficial de la película, el cual sería subido a las redes una hora después (de manera simúltanea en Latinoamérica). Por último, el 13 de octubre, en la Comic Con Los Ángeles 2019, sería lanzado el tercer y último trailer oficial de la película, el cual sería también subido a redes una hora después, de forma simúltanea en Latinoamérica. Actualmente, esta es la película mas taquillera en toda la historia de Reybond Cartoons, recaudando 325 millones de dolares en sus semanas de exhibición al rededor del mundo. También es la segunda película mas taquillera de Nickelodeon Movies, por detrás de Tortugas Ninja (2014). Acerca del doblaje El 30 de diciembre de 2018, Patricia Azan confirmó en su pagina oficial de Facebook la grabación del teaser trailer de la película, indirectamente mencionando que "ha doblado algo muy grande de la serie", siendo una obvia referencia a este mismo. Para este mismo, se hizo nuevamente un doblaje en colaboración entre los estudios The Kitchen Inc. de Miami y SDI Media de México para que se conservaran las voces, tanto de los personajes originales de la franquicia, como los propios de la serie y los ajenos a la misma (Lucy Loud). El 17 de mayo de 2019, la misma actriz volvería confirmo en su cuenta de twitter, la grabación del primer trailer del film, nuevamente mencionando de forma indirecta que dobló "algo grande de la serie", justamente un día antes de que este fuera estrenado en redes de internet. Para el doblaje de este, se hizo nuevamente un doblaje en colaboración, esta vez entre los tres estudios regulares de la serie: The Kitchen, SDI Media y Etcétera Group de Venezuela, nuevamente para respetar las voces de los personajes originales de la franquicia, como los propios de la serie y los ajenos de la misma (en el caso de Venezuela, para Calamardo Tentáculos). En julio de 2019, sería grabado el segundo trailer de la película, el cual fue exhibido en la Comic Con San Diego 2019, y sería lanzado simultaneamente en las redes. Este nuevamente se doblaría en colaboración entre los tres países ya citados, con todas las voces nuevamente conservándose (a excepción de Patricia Azan por razones ya citadas abajo). El tercer y último trailer exhibido en la Comic Con Los Ángeles 2019 sería grabado en septiembre, y ya contaría con Azan de regreso en el papel de Vicky, además del retorno de Jorge Luis García como la voz de Turbo Trueno/Trueno Turbo, luego de doblarlo en la primera película. El 13 de octubre de 2019 (mismo día que se lanzó el trailer), Patricia Azan confirmó nuevamente a través de su cuenta de Facebook oficial que el doblaje de la serie ya había concluido, y que el doblaje de la versión final de la película ya comenzó, mencionando indirectamente que "su extensa duración hará que se tarden tres meses en terminarlo". Posteriormente, se confirmaría que el traductor del film desde Miami sería Alfredo Romero Mariscal, debido al retiro de Liliana Beatriz Mammana de dicho cargo. Mariscal se encargaría también de hacer la traducción de los últimos diez episodios de la serie. El 11 de noviembre, Miguel Ángel Ruiz mencionó a través de su cuenta de Facebook que "la familia Rock estará rockeando en 2020", mostrando una foto de el junto a Betzabé Jara, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza y Abel Rocha en el estudio de SDI Media, lo que confirmaría la participación de el, esta primera y este último en la versión final del film como las voces de Magic Rock Jr., Musiquita y el Sr. Rock. Sin embargo, en un comentario mencionó no estar seguro de si Jorge Luis García retomará a Strong Fairy, aunque el espera que sí. El 27 de noviembre, Orlando Noguera publicó en su cuenta de Instagram una imagen de el junto a Gladys Yáñez y Xavier Coronel, junto a la línea: "No creerán el impredecible final que tendrán nuestras queridas hadas del mundo mágico #Wishology2000", confirmando la permanencia de las voces de Cupido, el Hada de los Dientes, Mama Cosma, Binky, Juandisimo y April Fool para el doblaje del film. El 16 de diciembre, Patricia Azan confirmo a través de Facebook que el doblaje de la película ha concluido, donde entre otras cosas, agradeció todos los años que vivió grabando la franquicia de Butch Hartman. Tiempo después, la actriz volvió a mencionar a través de Facebook 'que antes de grabar las escenas finales de la película, se tuvieron que "grabar materiales adicionales". Lo que quiere decir que promocionales como el de McDonalds, los cortos exclusivos para cine y el corto navideño se grabaron entre noviembre y diciembre, de manera alterna con el doblaje del film. Reparto Otros Voces adicionales *Álvaro Ceppi *Alfredo Domínguez *Dariana Fustes *Isis Cristal Leyva *Jamila Hernández *Nathalie Varona *Pilar Uribe *Sebastián Reggio *Tomás Doval *Valentina Osorio Voces adicionales *Adriana Olmedo *Hildegard Radau *Ileana Escalante *Karla Veron *Miriam Aceves *Rosalinda Martínez *Santos Alberto *Sergio Suárez *Wendy Málvarez *Yuma Rodríguez Canciones La película contó en su totalidad con 15 canciones, sin embargo, hay que señalar que 7 de ellas fueron anunciadas meses antes y por ende serían las "oficiales" del film. Mientras que otras, que no fueron anunciadas previamente, y fueron incluidas "a golpe" en la versión final, podrían considerarse como "adicionales". A continuación se verá una sección por separado entre las canciones oficiales y las adicionales de la película: Canciones oficiales *'Tu Magia **Interpretada por: Arianna López (Timmy), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Gladys Yáñez (Chester), Jonathan Ramírez (A.J.) y Mireya Mendoza (Lucy) *'Equipo de Rescate' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Elmer y Crocker), Patricia Azan (Vicky), Alicia Barragán (Luna), Renzo Jiménez (Calamardo), Frank Carreño (Pinky), Orlando Noguera (Cerebro), José Arenas (Dudley Puppy) e Irwin Daayán (Sheen) *'Vamos a estar muy bien' **Interpretada por: Patricia Azan (Frair Dulinky), Yrelis Andrea Griman Trineo, Andrea Valentina Villaverde (Hadas bailarinas), Leonardo Escalante y Edson Matus (Hadas raperas) *'En mi mano finalmente estarán' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Magic Rock Sr.) *'Hasta nunca a mi Hogar' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Elmer y Crocker), Patricia Azan (Vicky), Irwin Daayán (Sheen), José Arenas (Dudley Puppy), Orlando Noguera (Cerebro), Frank Carreño (Pinky), Alicia Barragán (Luna) y Renzo Jiménez (Calamardo) *'La magia siempre vivirá en mi' **Interpretada por: Lupita Leal Canciones adicionales *'Canción de búsqueda de Cosmo' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo) *'Somos Pinky y Cerebro' **Interpretada por: Frank Carreño (Pinky) y Orlando Noguera (Cerebro) *'Soy Vicky (archivo)' **Interpretada por: Arianna López y Patricia Azan *'Ven a jugar' **Interpretada por: Pamela Mendoza, Erika Ugalde, Zoe Mora y Ana Lobo (Animales rosas) *'The Fairly OddParents (versión de Magic Rock Sr.)' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Magic Rock Sr.) *'En tu cara (última versión)' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Elmer) *'Somos la familia Rock' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Magic Rock Jr.), Betzabé Jara (Musiquita), Jorge Luis García (Strong Fairy) y Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Magic Rock Sr.) Escenas Post-créditos Orange Carpet Promocional de McDonald's Cortos del cine Reparto (trailers) Voces adicionales Teaser trailer *Analiz Sánchez *Christopher Vaughan *Eleazar Muñoz *Ixchel Pérez *Karla Veron *Osvaldo Trejo *Stephanie Gándara *Vicha Trailer 1 *Adriana Olmedo *Claudia Contreras *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Óscar Rangel *Sergio Mujica *Toni Rodríguez *Yaha Lima Trailer 2 *Alfredo Domínguez *Álvaro Ceppi *Dariana Fustes *David Cosme *Hernán Chavarro *Leopoldo Farias *María José Estévez *Tomás Doval *Zacarías Alejandro Trailer 3 *Ana Carolina Grajales *Braulio Hernández *Fabián Hernández *Katherine Clavelo *Paula Barros *Raonel Rosales Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta es la primera película animada para cine de Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Paramount Pictures y Reybond Cartoons doblada en Miami, Estados Unidos (aunque sea en colaboración con México y Venezuela). **También es la primera película animada para cine de las tres empresas doblada en colaboración entre tres países: Miami, México y Venezuela. *También es el primer doblaje de Paramount Pictures realizado en este mismo país. *Esta es la segunda película para cines de Reybond Cartoons doblada en Venezuela, siendo la primera Dawn Dawn: La película, de 1995. **Es también la segunda película para cines de la empresa doblada en SDI Media de México, siendo la primera ¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película. *Este impresumiblemente es el tercer doblaje de Miami, Estados Unidos echo para cines, siendo el primero Las locuras de Rupert: La película y el segundo Fixies: Amigos secretos. Sobre el reparto *Debido a los nueve años de diferencia, los únicos personajes que conservan sus voces desde la primera película son Timmy (Arianna López), Cosmo, Cupido, Juandisimo, Pepe Veráz, Mark Chang (Orlando Noguera), Chester, la Sra. Turner (Gladys Yáñez), el Sr. Turner, Dark Laser (Eduardo Wasveiler), Vicky (Patricia Azan), Crocker (Xavier Coronel), Trueno Turbo y los insertos (Jorge Luis García). *Jorge Luis García no retoma su papel de narrador e insertos en los trailers, debido a que estos incluyen textos en español, aunque si participó en el teaser y en el segundo trailer como la voz de Jorgen. Ya para la versión final, García retomó tanto la narración como insertos, además de hacer a sus personajes regulares. **Por lo demás, para los spots tv y cortos de cine, el papel quedó en manos de Sebastián Llapur desde México, posiblemente para hacer mas comercial la película. *A pesar del cambio de voz en inglés de la primer hada rockera (Derry), de "Weird Al" Yankovic a Keegan-Michael Key, para la versión final de la película, en el doblaje, Óscar Flores sigue doblando al personaje, al ya haber doblado a este último en ocasiones anteriores. **Otros personajes que sufren cambios de voces en inglés pero no en latino, son el padre de Zack y el Rey Rutyn (aunque este solo aparece como cabeza de Norm), cuyas voces fueron originalmente del creador de la serie original: Butch Hartman, siendo sustituido por Jim Ward y Aidapeviva (creador de la secuela y director del film) en la versión original, mientras que en el doblaje, Humberto Rossenfeld de Miami y Mario Filio de México los vuelven a doblar. *En el segundo trailer, Patricia Azan no pudo doblar a Vicky, debido a que para el momento de la grabación del mismo, ella se encontraba viajando fuera de Miami, por lo que fue sustituida por Mariana de la Laguna, siendo esta su segunda participación en la serie (tras la quinta temporada). Ya para el tercer y último trailer y la versión final, Patricia volvería a doblar al personaje. *Irwin Daayán vuelve a doblar a Sheen Estevez, después de retomarlo con anterioridad en La Hora Poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 4: Héroes y Espías, doblada en Candiani Dubbing Studios, siendo la primera vez que lo dobla en SDI Media de México. *También es la tercera vez que José Arenas dobla a Dudley Puppy desde SDI, siendo la primera en el corto The Fairly Odd Phantom y la segunda en Misión Rockanrolera. **Relacionado a eso, a diferencia del citado especial, donde el resto del cast de T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto grabó desde IDF (estudio afiliado a Grupo Macías), para esta película, se decidió que ellos grabarán también desde SDI Media, considerando que todos ellos ya trabajaban de manera recurrente ahí. Se cree que la razón de esto fue debido a que se quiso contar solo con un estudio de cada país para el doblaje. *En el segundo trailer, se retomo el audio de los diálogos de Timmy, Musiquita, A.J., Crocker, Elmer, Magic Rock Sr. y su padre, pertenecientes al primero. **Esto se repite en el tercero y último, donde también se retoma el audio de los diálogos de Anti-Cosmo, HP y el Hada rockera #1 (la única excepción fue el de Vicky, ya que ese fue regrabado). *A pesar de ser un crossover entre cuatro series (sin contar Bunsen es una bestia, Danny Phantom, Las locuras de Rupert y Crash Nebula por aparecer en la primera escena post-créditos), la mayoría del cast pudo retomar a sus personajes (tanto de la serie como de otras), aunque hubieron excepciones bastante notables, aunque menores: **Miguel Ángel Ruiz no retoma a Wendell desde México, pese a participar como la voz de Magic Rock Jr., siendo sustituido por Arturo Castañeda, quien ya había reemplazado anteriormente a otro actor en su personaje, que fue a Héctor Emmanuel Gómez como el robot sirviente en el episodio Maternidad Frenética Pero Necesaria, aunque fue en un loop. **Irwin Daayán no retoma a la segunda fuerza armada del mundo mágico desde México, pese a participar como la voz de Sheen Estevez, siendo sustituido por Emmanuel Bernal. **Sixnalie Villalba no retoma a Karen desde Chile (posiblemente por la misma razón por la que el cast de T.U.F.F. Puppy fue a grabar a SDI Media a sus personajes), siendo nuevamente reemplazada por Mariangny Álvarez desde Venezuela, quien ya la había doblado en el videojuego Nicktoons United: Choque de Villanos Multiversales. **Leyla Rangel no retoma a Libby Folfax, pese a participar como la voz de Luan Loud, siendo sustituida por Mariana de la Laguna Jr., quien ya había participado anteriormente en la serie haciendo voces adicionales. **Mónica Manjarrez no retoma a Judy Neutrón, debido a que no labora para SDI Media de México, siendo sustituida por Reyna López, quien ya había participado también haciendo voces adicionales en la serie. *Debido a que las versiones ancianas de Timmy, sus padrinos y amigos eran bastante diferentes a las vistas en el episodio Futuro Incierto, tanto en inglés como en español, sus voces fueron cambiadas para acoplarse a las apariencias que debían tener (y eso incluye a Lucy, aunque en su caso fue la primera vez). **De echo, tres de ellos (Timmy, Chester y A.J.) fueron doblados en Miami y otros tres (Cosmo, Wanda y Lucy) en México. **Francisco Colmenero dobla a la versión anciana de Cosmo desde México, siendo esta su segunda participación en la franquicia, después de doblar a la versión infante de Dinkelberg en La hora familiar del Sr. Turner. **Yolanda Vidal dobla a la versión anciana de Wanda, después de doblar a su contraparte joven en la primera parte de La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. *A pesar de que en la película aparecen personajes de otras series como la Srta. Ave de Jimmy Neutrón y Peg Puppy de T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto, ellas no tuvieron diálogo al solo aparecer de cameo. Curiosamente, ambas personajes fueron dobladas por Sylvia Garcel, quien se retiro del doblaje en 2015, por lo que coincidentemente, ninguna de las dos tuvo diálogo en esta película. **Otros personajes de otras series que no tuvieron diálogo al aparecer de cameo, coincidiendo con el estado actual de sus actores de doblaje, fueron Larry de T.U.F.F. Puppy y Sid Chang de The Loud House (y del spin-off: Los Casagrande), cuyas voces: Alfonso Ramírez y Andrea Arruti, fallecieron entre abril de 2019 y enero de 2020 respectivamente (aunque el caso de esta última no es tan coincidente, ya que el doblaje se terminó antes de su deceso). *Las hadas rockeras volvieron a ser dobladas por sus mismos actores del final de la cuarta temporada, tanto de México como de Miami, pese a que no eran las mismas que la de aquel. La única excepción fue Óscar Flores como la séptima, debido a que el ya doblaba a Derry (la primera) y a sus clones, siendo sustituido por Diego Estrada. *Originalmente se tenía pensado llamar a Salvador Delgado desde México para doblar a Trueno Turbo, debido a la clásica "variación de voces" y por ser la voz oficial de Brendan Fraser (voz original del personaje). Sin embargo, debido a que el actor no respondió al llamado por razones de tiempo, al final se decidió que Jorge Luis García, quien lo dobló en la primera película, lo retomará, tras doblarlo en el tercer y último trailer. *En los trailers, Abel Rocha dobló al Sr. Rock con la clásica digitalización usada desde su debut en la cuarta temporada (a excepción de unos episodios), que hacía sonar su voz ligeramente diferente. Para la versión final, por razones desconocidas, esta digitalización no se uso y en su lugar, Rocha grabó al personaje con su tono de voz natural. *Cosmo es el único personaje principal de la película que es doblado por tres actores de países distintos (uno miamense para sus diálogos, uno venezolano para sus canciones y uno mexicano para su versión anciana). *Carlo Vázquez y Miguel Ángel Leal vuelven a hacer un par de personajes en una entrega externa a la serie desde México, después de las arañas de Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000, aunque esta vez fue a la inversa. *Al inicio de la película, Jorge Luis García dobló al narrador con el mismo tono de voz de Jorgen, dando a entender que era el que estaba narrando (caso contrario al de la versión original), pero al final del film, usa su tono de voz natural (que es el mismo que usa para los insertos), lo cual tiene lógica considerando que para ese momento, el personaje ya había fallecido. *Esta película marca la primera participación de la leyenda del doblaje mexicano: Arturo Mercado en la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos, aunque irónicamente doblando a un personaje externo a ella, el cual es el muñeco de auto de Edwin que usa Lucy para tener mas motivación a la hora de conducir la nave. Curiosamente, la manera que dobla a este personaje es similar al Pato Darkwing en el reboot de Patoaventuras y lo curioso es que en el episodio 11 de la primera temporada, Mercado también dobla a un muñeco de auto de este mismo personaje, haciendo esa participación, una referencia. *Para la escena final de la película, que era la vista en Cazadores de canales, se uso un archivo de la misma en lugar de que se lo redoblará, aunque ya para la continuación de esta misma, si se opta por nuevas voces para los personajes de esa misma, en este caso: Timmy de adulto y su hija Tammy, cuyas voces pasaron a ser echas por Jonathan Ramírez y Ahrid Hannaley respectivamente. **Aunque el caso de esta última es extraño, ya que quien la dobló originalmente fue Patricia Azan, quien fácilmente podía volver a grabarla en sus nuevas líneas. Posiblemente se tomo esta decisión porque la personaje se parecía bastante a Tootie (esposa de Timmy y madre de ella y Tommy), y al ser ella doblada por Hannaley desde la segunda mitad de la quinta temporada de la secuela, se decidió que fuera ella quien lo hiciera en lugar de Azan, aunque ella si participa en la continuación de esa escena como la voz del Vicky-bot. *A pesar de que ni Sergio Sáez ni Anna Silvetti volvieron a doblar a Cosmo y Wanda para lo que sería el final de la franquicia (aunque con Sergio sería en cuestión de diálogos y Anna por estar retirada del doblaje desde 2013), se usaron archivos correspondientes a episodios de la serie original con sus voces para los reciclos de escenas dados en el film, que sería el final de Cazadores de canales (antes de salir de su pecera donde ya son doblados por Noguera y Junguito) y la escena de ¡Abra-catástrofe! donde Timmy conoce a ambos hados. **Este mismo caso se dio con otros reciclos de escenas (o flashbacks) de episodios (tanto de la serie original como de la secuela) usados durante la canción "La magia siempre vivirá en tí", como la fiesta de Timmy (Abra-catástrofe), la derrota de los Anti-mágicos (Jimmy y Timmy, La Hora del Poder 2: Cuando los Genios Chocan), el nacimiento de Poof (Bebe mágico), la aparición de Foop (Anti-Poof), la revelación del deseo secreto de Timmy (El deseo secreto de Timmy), la celebración por el Amiversario (Rimombantemente elegante) y el breve discurso de Timmy (El Zodiaco de las Varitas), a los que se les retomó el audio original y permitió que archivos de voz de Mónica Mejías, Yuri Rodríguez, Sergio Sáez, Tara Strong, Eduardo Wasveiler, Jorge Luis García, María José Estévez y Arianna López fueran usados y no se tuvieran que regrabar. **Por último, otro archivo usado de la serie original para esta película, es de la canción "Soy Vicky", perteneciente al episodio Microfono mágico, al que se le usó la versión interpretada por Arianna López y Patricia Azan en el citado. *Jorge Luis García vuelve a doblar al taxista mágico, después de doblarlo en Cazadores de canales y haber sido sustituido por Eduardo Wasveiler en la quinta temporada de la serie original *Reinaldo Rojas desde Venezuela vuelve a doblar a Danny Phantom de la serie homónima, luego de doblarlo en el corto The Fairly Odd Phantom. *También retorna Jackeline Junguito desde Miami como la voz de Rupert, a quien lleva doblado activamente desde la película. *Lupita Leal uso el mismo tono de voz de Leni Loud para interpretar la canción final de la película. **Debido a esto, se llegaron a hacer bromas irónicas en las redes, haciendo alusión a que "Leni canto la canción final de la franquicia". Sobre la adaptación *Aunque la primera parte para televisión de 2009 fue dirigida por Michael Cosme (director de doblaje de la serie original entre la sexta y séptima temporada) y traducida y adaptada por Carlos Contreras, quien a su vez le dio el título de "La saga de Los padrinos mágicos", esta película respetó el título antes mencionado (añadiéndole obviamente el número 2000), la cual fue una recomendación de Patricia Azan a la traductora (Liliana Beatriz Mammana), según lo confirmó en su cuenta de twitter. *En el primer trailer, la palabra "Hell" (infierno) cuando Timmy y Magic Rock Sr. la mencionan, es traducida como "Inframundo", traducción que dicha palabra ya ha tenido antes en la serie, lo cual se debe al público al que va dirigido el film. Esto se respeta en la versión final, inclusive cuando personajes de otras series lo dicen, como Cerebro, que durante el flashback que cuenta de como el y Pinky fueron a parar a Dimmsdale, dice en la versión original: "We couldn't keep living in this hell we call life", que en el doblaje fue traducido como "No podíamos volver a vivir en ese inframundo que llamábamos vida". **Otra palabra que sufre un cambio en el doblaje por no ser apta para una película infantil fue "Death" (muerte) y sus variantes, las cuales a lo largo del film son cambiadas por otros términos como "acabar" o "acabados", a excepción de algunos diálogos donde si se hace mención a esta palabra sin censura (como cuando el Sr. Turner la dice antes de la batalla final). *Casi al final del primer trailer, antes de que Rock Sr. ataque a Timmy con su varita roja, en la versión original, el dice: "Your end has arrived...TIMMY TURNER!", que en el doblaje fue traducido como "Este es tu fin...¡TIMMY TURNER!". Pero en el segundo trailer, cuando se ve la misma escena, por razones desconocidas, esta se tradujo como: "''Te llego la hora...¡TIMMY TURNER!", pese a que Arturo Moreno desde México tradujo ambos trailers por igual. Ya para la versión final, se terminó usando la primera traducción. *Debido al cambio de traductor en Miami, la clásica frase de Norm y Gary: "'Terriblemente imposible'", fue cambiada a "'Terriblemente impredecible'". **Otro cambio que se hizo debido a esto, fue a la parte del cuerpo con la que Trueno Turbo lanzaba sus poderes, que en la primera película era referida como "''zobacos", pero en esta secuela fue cambiada por "axilas". *En el tercer y último trailer, el grito de Timmy, sus padrinos y amigos cuando Lucy toma el mando de la nave para escapar de las hadas rockeras, se deja en inglés (y ni siquiera se dobló en la versión final porque dicha escena nunca salió). **Esto igual ocurre cuando Luna ve a Lucy siendo elevada por un aura negra en la bola magnética. Aunque ya para la versión final, su grito si fue doblado. *En la escena en la que Pinky y Cerebro llegan al otro lado del primer acantilado de la Jungla (el cual tenía cocodrilos), este último hace mención a su enemigo: "Snowball", que fue un antagonista recurrente de la serie original, y que en la mencionada se le había dejado su nombre en inglés, pero en esta película, su nombre fue traducido como "Copo de Nieve" (a pesar de que la traducción correcta debió ser "Bola de nieve"). *En la primera película, el nombre de Turbo Thunder era traducido como Turbo Trueno en la primera y segunda parte y como Trueno Turbo en la tercera. Para esta secuela, se uso esta última traducción, quedando como la definitiva, pese a que la correcta era la primera por su nombre en inglés. *En la versión original, cuando Timmy, sus padrinos, amigos y Lucy se encuentran con Frair Dulinky, esta última le pregunta en susurro a Wanda: "Because his voice sounds so familiar to me?" ("¿Porque esa voz me suena tan familiar?"), haciendo referencia al echo de que Nika Futterman es tanto la voz de Frair como de Luna Loud (hermana mayor de Lucy) en inglés. En el dolaje, al no haber esa misma similitud, la frase es cambiada por: "¿Porque su voz me suena tan femenina?", que hace alusión al echo de que la voz de Frair es echa por Patricia Azan. Aun así, en ambos idiomas, la respuesta de Wanda es: "Ni yo tengo idea". *En la versión original, era Luna quien decía la línea: "Kawabonga" (en referencia a Las Tortugas Ninjas), cuando la nave de Norm y Gary llega a Dimmsale para la batalla final. En el doblaje, la línea es dicha por Cosmo (algo similar ya había ocurrido en La hora del poder de Jimmy y Timmy 3: Creadores de Monstruos). *La mayoría de los gritos de los personajes fueron doblados, a excepción de unos dado en escenas de acción, como lo son las escapadas de los mundos de los Anti-mágicos, los Pixies y las hadas rockeras. *Cuando Pinky y Cerebro presentan su catapúlta que los llevará directo hacia Jorgen, ellos y Sheen vuelven a hacer una referencia a Tara Strong (voz original en inglés de Timmy, la mamá de Vicky y Blonda). En el doblaje, a diferencia del episodio "Surf, Olas y Misterios Feroces" de la quinta temporada de la secuela, esta vez el apellido de la actriz si se dejó como "Strong" en lugar de traducirlo literalmente como "Fuerte". *A pesar de que casi todas las canciones de la película fueron dobladas, las únicas excepciones fueron Spooky Skooky (de Gigi Rowe) y Something Bad (de Ryan Adams), ya que estas fueron usadas como canciones de fondo y ni siquiera fueron interpretadas por los personajes, si no que en su lugar se usaron sus versiones oficiales. **Lo irónico de esto, es que la canción "La magia siempre vivirá en tí", que también fue usada de fondo y se le usó su versión oficial, si fue doblada. *Durante la canción "Equipo de Rescate", es evidente que las rimas de Elmer suenan bastante forzosas y poco creativas (o igualadas a las de la versión original), lo cual se debe por la falta de traductor y adaptador musical en Miami. Aunque esto es raro tomando en cuenta que esos problemas no eran tan notorios en la serie y de echo, hasta permitían que se hicieran mejores trabajos que los echos en la versión original. *Dos canciones de la película, que fueron echas a base de otras, tuvieron adaptaciones bastante idénticas a las originales, siendo estas: "Somos Pinky y Cerebro" y "Hasta Nunca a mi Hogar". En el caso de la primera, la adaptación fue casi idéntica a la del tema de apertura de la serie original, con la diferencia de que se refiere a los personajes como sí mismos. Mientras que en el caso de esta última, que esta basada en la canción "Hasta nunca vecindad" del show en vivo de El Chavo Animado, en las primeras estrofas, usaron la misma letra de la versión original de dicha canción (que es Buenas noches vecindad de la serie clásica) y después, un coro similar al de la otra. *Aunque la versión de Magic Rock Sr. del tema de apertura de la serie original (y la secuela) fue doblada, esta fue cantada en inglés con la voz de Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, dándole un tono mas fúnebre y siniestro al mismo, a comparación de la versión original donde simplemente se interpreta con naturalidad (un caso similar ya se había dado anteriormente en South Park). *En la versión original, durante la canción "La magia siempre vivirá en tí", la cantante (Charlotte Wessels) se refiere a Timmy como un ser a parte y relata la vida que este tuvo con sus padrinos mágicos hasta el día que los dejó (que se da escenas antes). En el doblaje, pasa lo contrario, ya que Lupita Leal se refiere a Timmy como si fuera ella misma, dando a entender que es el quien esta cantando y relatando la vida que tuvo con sus padrinos. Sobre la comercialización *Esta es la primera entrega de la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos en incluir textos en español (aunque estos únicamente se usaron en los trailers). *Al final de los trailers, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español de los mismos, siendo la cuarta película de Reybond Cartoons en incluirlos, pero siendo también la primera de Nickelodeon Animation Studio y Paramount Pictures en hacerlo. Véase también Franquicia *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Anexo: Especiales de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 - Episodios Aleatorios *Los Padrinos Esponjosos 2000 *Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000: El Musical *Misión Rockanrolera *El Zodiaco de las Varitas Antesala *Señor Nefario Enlaces externos *Página de la película en Los Padrinos Mágicos Fanon Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Películas de 2020 Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2020s Categoría:Películas de Nickelodeon Movies Categoría:Películas de Paramount Categoría:Películas de Reybond Cartoons Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Películas Crossover